


The Only Comfort He Can Give

by CrystalizedDawn



Series: 30 Days in the Life of Fandom Couples [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days in the Life Challenge, 30 Days in the Life of Fandom Couples, Established Relationship, M/M, shower or bubble bath together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedDawn/pseuds/CrystalizedDawn
Summary: Sirius helps take care of Remus the morning after a full moon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't upload my content to any other platform. This is a not for profit work and I would like it to stay that way.

Soft whimpers rouse him from his restless slumber. Sirius feels the muscles in his jaw strain under the strength of his yawn. There doesn’t seem to be any part of his body that doesn’t ache and he stumbles as he pulls himself to his feet.

Strips of early morning sun push through the tattered curtains hanging in the window and add subtle warmth to the otherwise cool air. The little light shining through highlights a large shadow sprawled atop threadbare cushions. Dust bunnies and feathers coat its dark and rumpled fur in random patches, as if it had spent a long while doing nothing but rolling in its nest.

Sirius feels a smile tug at the corner of his mouth at the sight, but it vanishes just as fast at another whimper from the creature.  He sees the body before him tense and he stumbles his way towards it as quickly as possible; kneeling down next to its massive head as the entire body breaks and reshapes with deafening snaps.  He grasps a gnarled paw in his hand and uses the other to rub and down its arm in slow, soothing strokes.

It’s the only comfort he can give. 

He watches as the fur falls away to reveal the pale and scarred frame of his beloved. “Oh, Moony.” Sirius casts a quick wandless warming charm and starts to kneed Remus’s tense muscles, hoping to relax him as much as possible before he fully awakes.

Once Remus’s breathing evens out into that a light sleep, Sirius stands with a slight grown of his own and pads his way to the adjoining room, closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't upload my content to any other platform. This is a not for profit work and I would like it to stay that way.

“Come on Moony, you need to get up,” Sirius says rubbing Remus’s back. “You’re not as spry as you once were and this hard floor isn’t going to do you any favors.”

 

“And you think you’re any better?” Remus groans. “I hear your body creaking just as much as mine.”

 

A sinful smile spreads across Sirius’s face. “But not as much as our bed did this past week. You turn into quite the randy bastard during the week of the full moon.”

 

“Like you don’t take full advantage of it,” Remus chuckles.

 

“I am many things, but a liar is not one of them.”

 

“McGonagall, Dumbledore, your mother, and several others –including me-beg to differ.”

 

“Nobody asked you,” Sirius gently brushes his hand up and down Remus’s exposed back a couple times before grabbing his waist. “Come on, you need a quick wash and then you can laze about to your hearts content later.”

 

Remus pushes himself up and, with Sirius’s help, staggers his way to the attached bathroom. Remus pauses them in the doorway and takes in the room. Candles softly lighten the room and illuminate the bathtub almost overflowing with bubbles and the small bowl of chocolate covered fruits set on the tub’s edge.

 

Sirius winds his arms more full around Remus’s waist and leans forward into his back. “Happy anniversary, my love,” he whispers into Remus’s nape. The two stand in peaceful repose, basking in the warmth and tranquility of each other’s presence, before moving to settle into the awaiting tub.

 

The subtle scents of chamomile and lavender infuse with the steam from the tub in a quiet symphony as Remus relaxes against Sirius’s chest.

 

Sirius gently bathes his love, pausing his pampering just long enough to feed Remus a piece or two of the chocolate covered fruits. He might not be able to help all that much with Remus’s transformations, but he can sure as hell make the aftermath as comfortable as possible.


End file.
